Thrill of the Hunt
by Oniko
Summary: SK. He had already eaten his fill this night, but there were many ways to gain power, and many hungers to feed.
1. The Hunt

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru and others are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's note: This story is a PWP, 'Plot? What Plot?' and has no redeeming value, it's given a high rating for a very good reason, so if you find either sex or violence upsetting, please consider yourself warned and go read something else.

Thrill of the Hunt

By Oniko

Sesshoumaru stepped back from the drained and dead oni, blood dripped from his muzzle as he reveled in the feel of the earth beneath all four fully formed limbs. The healing spell that he uncovered serendipitously one evening restored him to perfect physical condition, with only a mildly irritating side effect of lower energy levels. Brief though it was he was almost sorry that it was over, he hadn't hunted like this in a very long time. He cast about him for his next prey. Two more kills, perhaps one, and he would be completely back to normal. Scenting a powerful youkai on the wind he picked up his pace. Perhaps he could be home in time to play with Rin when she awakens in the morning.

When the scent lead him into a densely forested area he shifted effortlessly to his humanoid form, wrapped in his pale kimono and demon-bone armor, in order to better pass unnoticed through the foliage. The youkai he found, some type of ghoul to judge by the scent of rotting meat and old blood, was already occupied with a human woman and had not yet noticed his presence. He smirked this was far, far too easy. His claws parted skin and muscle easily, his poison hissed softly as it ate away the flesh. The demon howled in pain, it spun to face him, the human forgotten on the ground.

Sesshoumaru smirked and licked the blood off of his claws. He stood his ground as the ghoul charged at him. Moving only at the last moment he twisted aside with one hand trailing behind, fingers curled slightly, and the lumbering moron's own momentum neatly disemboweled itself. He circled around the collapsed demon looking for the best angle to go for the kill when it staggered to its feet. Its energy flared intensely powerful and the deep wounds he had inflicted were already healing.

It smirked at him and charged again. This time he went straight for the throat. Still the creature healed the wound, almost as quickly as it was made. Its power was so thick on the air he could taste it like rancid blood.

"Hit the breastbone." A voice shouted from across the clearing. The human, he had almost forgotten that she was even there. "It's using a shikon shard to boost its powers."

Sesshoumaru snorted derisively, weaklings, he really should have expected no better. The ghoul turned and with a snarl pounced on the human girl. But before it could reach her Sesshoumaru was there, his claws punched through its back and burst out through the rib cage.

"One should never turn one's back on this Sesshoumaru." He advised the demon softly. The girl darted forward plucked a small shard from amidst its ruined chest. It howled in pain and loss and made a weak swipe at her with no hope of reclaiming its prize. The power around them shifting and changing, fading as the demon crumpled to the ground dead. Sesshoumaru growled softly in frustration. The energy gained from the kill was hardly worth the effort. It was all housed in that shard the human took. He turned to look at the girl who was standing a few feet away frowning at the little shard. Immense power fluctuated around the girl; dark energy and something purer spun the air around her. There was power enough that it almost took his breath away.

"Gross" she made a face at the shard and rubbed at it with the hem of her short…kimono. He frowned at her unusual manner of dress. Come to think of it there wasn't a human settlement around for miles. She held up the cleaned shard and whined at it. "They always get demon gunk all over everything."

He watched her as the power settled around her, matching her own aura and thrumming contentedly. He could feel it curling around him soft and welcoming. She placed the shard carefully in a small crystal container that had been hidden under the neckline of her clothes. Tucking it back in its place she turned her attention back to him.

"Thank you for your help, Sesshoumaru-sama." She bowed politely.

"I do not act for your aid." He replied, stepping closer and sniffed delicately to catch her scent. Should he know her from somewhere? She was acting unusually familiar. She smelled, mostly human of sweat, blood and tears, but the scent was light and notably not rancid or laced with shit and dirt as most humans were. A distinctly female musk, crushed grasses and leaves, she smelled of kitsune, cat, and…his brother. Of course, the priestess. "Where is my brother?"

"I was separated from Inu Yasha and the others by that thing." She nodded at the dead demon. "I don't know where he is but if you'll excuse me I'm sure he's worried about me."

She bowed again and cautiously backed up several steps before turning and walking away, now he could pick up her worry and fear. Her power which curled around him comfortably a second ago sparked and snapped at his dark energy which rose in response to the challenge. He wondered if she was aware how her power telegraphed her emotions to everything around her. He found himself pacing silently after her his pulse rising at the thrill of the chase. He had already eaten his fill this night, but there were many ways to gain power, and many hungers to feed.

She knew he was following; he could almost taste her pulse as she quickened her pace. He was careful to stay out of her direct line of sight but he knew that she could feel him as clearly as he could feel her aura. It didn't take long before she broke and ran. He restrained himself from the immediate chase, let her wear herself down, he would follow at his own pace it would end the same either way. He let himself fall further and further behind, he could no longer hear her crashing through the woods, and instead he relied on scent to track her through the forest.

She was a clever girl, he had to give her that much, well versed in the tricks of the hunted. She attempted to lose him by backtracking or circling around on her own trail. Not that it did her much good, he has been a skilled hunter longer then she has been alive. Slowly the gap between them that he allowed her was closed as her body tired and she was forced to slow.

Several hours into their game and her trail was broken by a stream, he could hear the crashing of water upstream and judging by the angle of entry she probably headed that way. Turning to follow, he soon found himself in a dead end gully. The cliff face was sharp and steep, he could scale it with ease but the human girl would be faced with several difficulties. The gully was riddled with small caves and crevices; some were partially covered by a series of small waterfalls. It would take him hours to search each and every possible hiding spot by sight alone, the crash of the falls would cover the sound of her breath and movement and the water masked her scent. Instead he relaxed and let his energy expand and test the area around him, searching for her aura. Moments later he withdrew, gathering his power back to himself and turned away from the falls. Clever girl, tricking him into wasting his time here while she escaped downstream. Now he took off a faster pace. Her energy was flagging badly as exhaustion took its toll. The game was almost at its end.

He found her moments later, she had left the stream and was running through the deep woods heedless of noise or tracks left behind her, she had to know the moment she felt his power that he would find her. He matched her pace behind her. Turning to look, she made a misstep that sent her crashing to the ground. He could smell her blood on the air, sharp and metallic. She whimpered slightly and tried to get up but her legs collapsed out from under her. He knelt down beside her as silently as he had followed her. She flinched away from him but was too exhausted to do more. He lightly ran his hand up her leg from calf to thigh, feeling her muscles quivering under the calloused pads of his fingers. He lifted her chin to look at him and leaned forward until their faces were barely an inch apart.

"Get up." He commanded.

"Can't." She panted, leaning back further away from him, trying to get away even in the little, shaky movements her tired body allowed her. He leaned forward as she leaned back until he had her pinned on the ground underneath him.

"Run." He whispered into her ear and licked at a droplet of sweat on her delicate skin. He could taste the salt on her skin and the pulse at her throat. The slightest careless nick of fang or claw and her heart's blood would be spilling on the ground around him. The thought excited him, set his pulse racing almost to match hers.

She shivered, not entirely in fear, as another scent was added to her heady perfume. "Can't." She whispered again.

"Good." He murmured against her skin. Turning her head to face him, he licked at her mouth tasting the sweet juice of some fruit that she had eaten last. She gasped and tried to push him away, torn and bloody palms pressing into his armor. He growled softly leaned back. He wanted to feel her hands on him directly, not on armor or cloth. He made sure that she was securely pinned by his legs straddling her hips before completely releasing her to remove the armor and loosen his kimono.

She stared up at him with wide eyes and began to twist and thrash under him. Her frantic movements caused her hips to brush against his inner thigh and the proof of his intent. Her eyes widened even further and a blush stained her cheeks as she froze. He leaned back down and ran his hand lightly down over her body, claws snagging on her clothes. He nipped and licked gently along her jaw line and ear as she inhaled sharply, sucking breath in between tightly clenched teeth, her breasts rising to fill his hands.

"Sesshoumaru, you don't want to do this." She whimpered slightly as his grip on her tightened, claws digging into breast and shoulder. "You despise humans, remember."

He snorted softly, his warm breath brushing against her cheek. "I despise the weak." He corrected her. "You are anything but weak. Aren't you, Kagome?"

She turned to look at him. "What?"

Her surprise relaxed her and he loosened his hold, he pulled her shirt away from her shoulder heedless of the ripping cloth and licked apologetically at the bloody weals his claws left in her skin. He carefully cleaned the small punctures of any trace of his poison before turning his attention to her breast, ripping at the layers of cloth that covered her chest. She placed her hands at his jaw and tried to pull his head up, smearing his cheeks with dirt and blood.

"What- how do you know?" He pulled his head back and sniffed at her scoured palm. Her skin was soft and he could only imagine how they had been before her fall but now were marred by a series of shallow seeping cuts speckled with black earth. He pushed himself back up, pulling one of her hands along with him, holding it to his mouth and carefully cleaning the small wounds, sometimes gently scraping fang or claw along her palm to free the ground in dirt. All the while watching her watch him and occasionally shiver at his breath on her wrist.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked, softly.

"I know." He whispered roughly against her palm causing her to shiver. Finding the one to be acceptably clean he released it and captured the other. "I can feel your power burning in the darkness."

She blushed and shook her head once. "No, how do you know my name?"

He paused and looked at her curiously. "That is how you are addressed, is it not. I thought I'd heard my brother and the kit call you so." He sneered at the thought of his hanyou brother, lips curling back in distaste behind her palm. She blushed and turned her head away again, he could smelt the salt of tears though none fell from her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder." She whispered. He gently nipped and licked her wrist; she jumped and looked back at him.

"What do you wonder, Kagome?" He asked softly as he resumed cleaning her palm.

"If anyone knows me, if anyone even sees me. They all think I'm just like _her_ but when I'm not I've somehow failed. Not just Inu Yasha," he snarled softly at his brother's name, but didn't interrupt. Her blue eyes were unfocused and she spoke softly as if to herself. "But the villagers, and even Naraku too."

Finished with her hands he leaned down and licked at the single tear track that escaped her eye. The salt against her soft, sweet skin was exquisite. He lightly kissed her temple, cheek, jaw, and whispered in her ear. "Like who?"

He slowly slid his body down hers to find a more comfortable position to continue the work he had started earlier on her breast. She moaned softly, hands clutching at the pale cloth of his kimono, leaving bloody handprints in the fine silk. "Like Kikyo." She whispered.

He looked up at her face, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Who?"

She laughed, a short, sharp, bark of a sound with the slightest edge of hysteria. He pulled himself up and nuzzled at her neck until she relaxed once again. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

He made no reply but licked at her mouth again, this time she allowed entrance and he pressed his mouth to hers. Her arms hesitantly encircled him and he gently coaxed her into kissing him back. A careless movement and his fang nicked her lip flooding both of their mouths with blood. She whimpered and pulled back, her hand flying to her mouth as she gagged and coughed on the blood. He growled and, sitting back on his heels, pulled her up with one hand behind her head and one hand at her chin. He captured her lips and drank from her mouth. He held her in a firm grip until she ceased to struggle against him, then he allowed himself the luxury of running his hand through her hair and down her body.

She moaned softly at his touch and lightly ran her hands up his arms and across his chest, the cloth of his kimono parted easily at the slightest brush of her hands. His skin tingled at the soft touch of her fingers on his bare chest. She pulled back, jumping slightly at the contact. He snarled in protest at the loss, grabbing her hand he immediately pressed it back against his chest with a much firmer touch then she had used. He could feel every ridge and line against his hypersensitive skin. She brought her other hand up and placed it against his chest, mirroring the other. Her fingers slowly spread, exploring the smooth surface of his skin without moving from where they were placed.

He released her hand slowly laid her back down, lapping gently at the shallow graze on her lip, to be sure that it wouldn't begin bleeding again. She moaned softly and shifted under him, her hands sliding across his shoulders dragging his kimono open. He shifted his weight and gently easing his knee between her thighs opening her legs. She broke off the kiss, arching her back and throwing head back as pressed his knee against her. Her legs curled around his thigh and her fingers dug into his shoulders.

He pressed his face against her neck, inhaling the thickening scent of her desire. Settling himself fully between her legs, he nipped and teased at the soft skin of her breasts while working at removing the shredded remains of her clothing. Occasionally he would come across a tie, button or other strange latching devise, usually far too late for it to be put to any useful purpose. He was easily divested of his own clothing, however strange her own may be she was at least familiar with the multiple layers involved in a kimono.

At the first full touch of skin against skin her hesitation returned and she started to pull away again. He bit the juncture between neck and shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to still her. He could feel her gasping for breath, her hands pushing him away but he would not be moved. He held her still with his tightening bite on her neck as his hands gently roamed over her body. Her skin was soft and slid like silk under the pads of his fingers, while occasionally his fingers would curl and his claws would slip against her skin leaving a trail of fine white lines behind them. The first time it happened he snarled at himself in rebuke but was surprised by her sighs and moans to find that she quite liked the light scratches across her skin.

Soon she had forgotten her own hesitation and was tracing the lines of his muscles with light touches of her own. He released her neck to once again catch her mouth, the metallic tang of blood still fresh on her lips. Holding her gently on either side of her face he thrust his tongue rhythmically in and out of her mouth as he rocked his hips against her. She whimpered and wrapped her legs around his hips trying to meet his rhythm. He could feel her power rising with her desire, bright and untainted unlike any other female he had ever been with.

Pulling back slightly he positioned himself at her entrance and eased into her. He closed his eyes, breath coming out in swift pants as he tried to maintain control; she was soft and slick, and so very, very tight. He rocked forward gently, working himself a little deeper with each thrust. Her breath came in short gasps at each thrust, her fingers tightening on his upper arms. He didn't realize what was happening until she cried out in pain and power exploded around them hot and bloody. Swearing profusely he pulled back as much as her grip on him allowed. He nuzzled her neck, nipping gently at the sensitive spot behind her ear and whispering soft apologies into her hair. As the wild power around them settled he began to be dimly aware of a dull pain in his arms and the smell of his blood as well as hers. Cradling her body carefully he untangle one arm from her grip. His upper arm was marred with tiny bloody half-moons.

"Sorry." She whispered her voice low and husky.

"Hmm? What for?" He asked and teasingly licked her ear. She giggled but quickly sobered, and reached out to gently trace around the marks on his arm. He could see that her thin, little claws had small traces of his blood on them. He brought her hand to his mouth and carefully cleaned each tiny claw. They may have been dull but were well cared for without any burrs or fractures. He approved, one should always take care of what weapons one has no matter how seemingly ineffectual.

As he finished cleaning both hands she pulled at him until he lowered himself back down to her and she kissed him carefully, shying away from his sharp fangs. He deepened the kiss and gently raked his claws down her body causing her to arch her back and gasp. A few light teasing touches and she seemed emboldened to gently explore more of his body then just his arms and chest, even going so far as to nip lightly at his neck with her dull fangs. His blood raced at the challenge and he growled softly pulling her hard against him.

Tightening his grip on her hips he neatly flipped them both over without breaking the kiss. She let out a small yelp of surprise she pulled back and blinked down at him with the most adorable look of utter confusion as she suddenly found herself straddling his hips with the cool night air brushing her exposed back. He smirked up at her and gently guided her hips into a smooth, rocking rhythm that allowed them to lightly rub against each other without fully touching. She gasped and moaned at the light teasing touches.

He could feel their power building around them again. His was warm and dark like a hot summer night hanging heavy on the air, surrounding them in a warm cocoon. Her power shone small and bright, a single wavering flame in the night, a pearl shining in a sunless sea. But it was growing. She tossed her head back and her hips bucked sharply against his hands, wanting more.

He stilled their movements and she whined in wordless protest but let him shift her position slightly. She gasped as he settled her fully onto him, her fingers dug into his shoulders but nowhere near strong enough to draw blood. He brought one hand to her shoulder slowly dragging his claws down her arm causing her to shiver in pleasure. When he reached her hand he gently pried her fingers from his shoulder and lightly kissed her fingertips before replacing it on his shoulder. Settling his hand once again on her hip he guided her into a gentle rocking motion, each movement guiding him deeper and deeper into her body.

She was still tight around him but they could move with ease. Gradually, he picked up their pace, breath panting in time to their movements. She moaned or gasped softly with each thrust and he slowly leaned her back without breaking rhythm or loosing her balance. With her hands balanced carefully on his stomach instead of her previous death grip on his arms he began to slide his hands along her body, paying especial attention to her more sensitive areas. He raked his claws down her sides and the backs of her thighs, using the pads of his fingers to tease and pinch her breasts. With one hand he carefully gripped her hip, once again guiding her movements, the other he gently slid between them and rubbed lightly at the sensitive skin there mindful of the sharpness of his claws. She threw her head back, muscles quivering in pleasure, her fingers curling and digging into his skin.

Once again she bucked against his hands but he was careful not to let her break her rhythm. He tightened his hold on her hip, claws digging in and drawing small ruby beads from her skin, she moaned again a shiver running up her whole body. "Please." She begged her blue eyes dark and heavy lidded.

"Patience." He whispered, using all of his iron self control to maintain the gentle movements and light touches when his own instincts were screaming at him to _hurry._ He was almost at the end of his own patience when her soft gasp was all the warning that he had. Her body clenched around him and her power flooded through him. It was like drinking fresh snowmelt, cold and clear, driving the breath from his lungs as it poured through his body. After the initial crashing wave of power faded, and he could once again breathe, he found his energy levels completely restored and his dark strength curled tightly around a well of pure crystalline power. Kagome had collapsed against his chest, muscles twitching occasionally from aftershocks and her breath ragged and warm on his chest.

He brushed a sweat soaked fringe of hair off of her forehead and kissed her lightly. She murmured incoherently in response and tried to huddle closer as a cool night breeze brushed along her overheated skin. He gently rolled them over onto their side, one arm cradling her against him, the other reaching for his kimono. He made an involuntary noise of protest as the movement caused him to slide from within her, still hard and aching. She whined at the movement but quieted as he gently nuzzled and nipped at her neck. He shifted her and fussed for a few moments longer until she was resting on her side with her head pillowed on his arm and he was curled along the line of her back, his kimono was tucked around the front of her that was exposed to the night air. He relaxed with his nose buried in her hair enjoying the smell of their mingled sweat and sex. After they had relaxed long enough for her muscles to finally stop quivering, he lightly scraped his claws along her stomach.

"You aren't falling asleep on me are you?" He asked softly.

"Yes."

He pressed his face into her shoulder and tried not to smile. "You can't fall asleep yet, you'll miss the best part." He murmured and pulled her closer.

"It gets better?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I could survive it getting any better."

He stilled with his hand on her hip. "Really?"

She shifted and looked up at him. "Well…let me think about it." She said and closed her eyes.

He waited patiently counting her heartbeats, when her breathing deepened into sleep he bit her sharply on the ear. "I need an answer before you fall asleep."

She scrunched up her face and hissed at him, eyes still closed. "'T's not fair. 'M tired."

"Are you now?" He rolled over onto her pressing her stomach to the ground and himself against her. The air was expelled from her lungs in a quick huff and she lay under him gasping for breath with wide eyes. "Too tired?" He asked.

"Mm, no." She moaned softly.

"Good." He nipped at her neck and lifted her up onto her knees. He knelt behind her hands running along her sides and hips. She pushed her self up with her hands and twisted to look back at him, slipping away from him. He snarled at her and placed a hand between her shoulder blades, forcing her down to the ground. She let out a yelp of surprise but before she could struggle further he slammed his length into her in one smooth movement. She cried out and arched her back as he began to slide in and out. Moving faster he shifted his hand from her back to her shoulder to pull her closer and drive himself deeper. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air, and their power curled around them, dark and light.

She shifted, driving her hips back and breaking their rhythm. He growled at her and leaned forward to bite the base of her neck where it joined the shoulder, this time his sharp fangs broke skin and blood flooded his mouth, but he didn't let go. With one hand gripping her shoulder tightly and the other curled around her hip and pressing between her legs, she was held motionless against him as he rocked his hips into her. Her muscles stiffened and she tightened around him, her power flowing through him again, this time he allowed his own release spilling his seed and dark power into her. She shuddered and collapsed in his arms.

He carefully lowered them both to the ground and pulled his kimono back over her shivering form. He carefully licked at the slowly seeping bite on her shoulder. She had numerous red marks from bites and scratches and the occasional spot of blood where her delicate skin broke under his attentions. Assuring himself that that was the extent of the damage he settled down against her back, wrapping his arms around her. She turned her head slightly to catch him out of the corner of her eye and made a soft questioning wordless noise. He kissed her cheek, a light brushing of his lips against her skin. "Go to sleep." He told her. She relaxed back against him, hands sliding along his arms before settling, and lacing the fingers of their right hands together. Within moments they were asleep.

Dawn brought the scent of another male inu youkai on the morning breeze. He snarled and held the female next to him in a reflexively possessive grip before his mind was fully awake. He lifted his head and sniffed the air, hanyou, specifically Inu Yasha. He did not want to deal with his brother this morning. Sated in more ways then one and with the taste of her blood still in his mouth he was in far too good a mood to let it be ruined by the annoying mongrel. He carefully untangled himself from Kagome, burying his face against her neck for one last taste of her skin and scent. As he pulled away she whimpered but did not awaken, he carefully tucked his kimono around her before dressing in his hakama and gathering his armor.

Leaving her, he moved swiftly and silently through the forest, reflexively covering his trail so that no mark or scent betrayed his passage. On the edge of his hearing he could hear his brother's voice. When a startled shriek at her, no doubt rude, awakening pierced the air he almost turned back. But a sudden spike in power stayed his decision. "SIT," followed by a resounding crash and he returned to his initial path away from them. No doubt she had his brother well in hand. Anyway, Jaken probably needed to be rescued from Rin by now.


	2. Consequences

AN- Okay so I lied, there is a second chapter. What can I say, plot has infected my porn.

Consequences

By Oniko

Everyone crowded around Kagome staring down at the tainted shard in her hand. The shard glittered darkly back, stubbornly refusing to change to a purified crystalline shard. The idea that Kagome had really screwed up was twisting its way around the back of her mind.

Inu Yasha growled. "Give it to me. Kikyou will be able to purify it."

"No." Kagome reflexively closed her hand into a fist at the mention of the dead woman, the razor sharp edges of the shard biting into her hand.

"We can't just leave it like that," he said, his voice rising with his temper. "You couldn't even sense it, so what good are you?"

"I didn't know this would happen," she objected.

"They're called shrine _maidens_ for a reason," he sneered at her.

"It was an accident," she muttered softly under her breath. The Incident happened well over a month ago and she still blushed fiercely thinking about it. Though it wasn't so much The Incident itself that was embarrassing; it was Inu Yasha finding her the next morning. Smelling his brother on the air, he had absolutely no compunction about wrenching one of her legs up at an awkward angle and sniffing her crotch, practically burying his face between her legs. That was when she woke up. It was not pleasant, neither was the sitting he got nor the argument afterwards.

"An accident?" he yelled, his voice increasing by another, few hundred, decibels. "What? You tripped and landed on Sesshoumaru's dick?"

She could hear the sharp intake of breath from the others just as Miroku and Sango wisely eased back a few steps, trying to disassociate themselves from the argument about to take place. She just hunched her shoulders and glared at Inu Yasha. Shippou, perched on her shoulders responded to her tension by digging his tiny claws into her skin and peering though her hair at the snarling hanyou in front of them. "I didn't mean…"

"Don't," he snapped. "Don't you dare finish that sentence. You could've… you…Kikyou wouldn't've let that bastard touch her, she'd rather die…"

"I'm not Kikyou!" she screamed, her arms curling protectively over her stomach. The pain in her shoulder as someone pulled Shippou out of the line of fire was almost insignificant compared to emotional wrenching in her soul that occurred at Inu Yasha's words.

"That," he said, stepping closer and prying the shard from her clenched fist, careless claws leaving bloody trails in their wake. "Has never been more obvious."

She collapsed to the ground with a pained moan, like some wounded animal, slipping from her lips. She was only peripherally aware of Shippou at her side making worried whining sounds and nuzzling at her neck just below her ear, and of Miroku telling Sango to go after Inu Yasha. She didn't even have the energy to pound the crap out of Miroku when he copped a feel while hauling her to her feet. Strangely enough, he didn't try again as he guided her off the road.

Even the worst pain is dulled by time and Kagome found the discomforts of reality intruding on her heartbreak. Her foot had fallen asleep, her stomach was reminding her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning, she found that could only spend so much time staring teary-eyed at nothing, and, horror of horrors, she was getting bored. Disgusted at herself and the mundane trivialities that were invading her misery, she let herself get further distracted by the smell of the fish cooking in the fire pit. "Where are we?"

"Ah, Lady Kagome," Miroku beamed at her. "Are you feeling better? This is an old shrine, doesn't see many visitors and the caretaker died last winter, but it should provide us some shelter from the storm outside until Inu Yasha and Sango return."

"Oh… demons?" she asked, looking around for Shippou.

"Pardon?"

"The priest, was it demons that killed him?" There he was curled up by her pack, nose pressed to one of her shirts and tail twitching in his sleep.

"No," he said, his voice softening. "Just old age and a winter cough." Miroku deftly plucked the skewer from the fire and passed one to her. She ate the fish in silence, watching him fidget. Which was odd, Miroku never fidgeted, twitched maybe, especially after Sango pounded him into the ground, but never fidgeted. She braced herself for the inevitable when he slid over next to her and took one of her hands in both of his with an earnest expression in his dark eyes. "My Lady Kagome would you…"

"No," she said snatching her hand back from his, pulling back. "No, I will not sleep with you. Just because I've had sex, once, does not mean I'm going to spread my legs for everyone and anyone." Her voice rising in volume and pitch as she spoke. Inu Yasha had not been shy about broadcasting The Incident everywhere that they went; and this was becoming an increasingly sore spot with Kagome as many of the humans, and demons, that heard the news implied as much, when they didn't say it outright.

Miroku, however, was not to be dissuaded. He grabbed at her hands again. "No, Kagome… listen… Ka… Kagome, would you like your powers back?"

She froze with one arm up in mid-swing. "What?"

"Your powers, would you like them back?" he repeated.

"How? I thought…" she trailed off, embarrassed.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one, Miroku fidgeted uncomfortably. "Ah…virginal purity only one method of maintaining… integrity. There are practitioners who use… the affections between men and women to raise and direct power. The priestesses involved in such methods are no less sacred because of their carnal knowledge." The words came easier as he warmed up to his subject. "The priest is trained in channeling and directing powers of his priestess lovers, together their powers rising to levels no single miko could manage alone."

"And what does this have to do with me, you pervert," she interjected, judging by the glazed look in his eyes he could wax poetic about the subject for quite some time.

"Ah… yes," he cleared his throat before resuming his lecture with one of her hands clasped between his once again. She tugged away lightly, but didn't push it she was more interested in what he had to say. "The loss of power may be caused by one of two reasons. The most unfortunate, is a forced breach to an unwilling woman that is so painful her soul cuts off its connection to the power being raised," The look he gave her was filled with such genuine worry that she gave a curt shake of her head. His relief was almost palpable, and he squeezed her hands comfortingly. "Then most likely, it the result of a successfully completed ceremony, where the priestess' power is channeled to her lover."

"So… wait… Sesshoumaru has _my_ powers?" Miroku's eyes widened, but he nodded and patted her hands. "How do I get them back?"

"He has to release them to you," Miroku told her, the fact that he was no longer looking at her made her nervous.

"How?"

"He has to… find release… with you." Miroku repeated uncomfortably, she stared at him with dawning horror and a traitorous shiver of pleasure slid up her spine.

"You mean I have to… do it… again? With him? And he has to…," not wanting to actually say the words she waved a hand at Miroku's lap.

"Find… release, yes," he nodded.

"But…," she thought about it, it made a perverse sort of sense but there was a nagging memory that didn't quite fit. "But he already…" She trailed off; this was probably the most awkward conversation in her life. Fortunately, she could tell by Miroku's eyes growing even wider, he figured out what she was trying to say and was equally flabbergasted.

"Well," he said after several long moments of uncomfortable silence. "At each release a surge of power passes to the other. If he did not release your power back to you, then he must have released his own."

"What does that mean?" she asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer. "I have his power? But… why would he give me all of his power? That doesn't' make any sense."

"I imagine that Sesshoumaru has greater control then to release all of his power," Miroku said with a thoughtful look on his face. "He probably…," Miroku shook his head. "I do not know enough about demons, much less demons like Sesshoumaru to guess at his actions or motives. You should ask Sango when she returns with Inu Yasha."

She nodded and stood, pulling away from Miroku. "I guess I can study until they get back."

Her head was throbbing from thinking about math, and other, lower, parts were throbbing from thinking about Sesshoumaru, when Kirara crashed into the shrine. She missed the bulk of the building but the porch leading to the atrium would never be the same. Lighting streaked across the sky starkly illuminating a bloody Inu Yasha limp in Sango's arms. Deafening thunder followed drowning out Miroku's and Kagome's worried questions. Together they managed to drag the unconscious hanyou into the shrine.

Inu Yasha had been pierced by several of Kikyou's hamaya. Sango had broken off the fletching but the holy arrows refused to release the hanyou's flesh or spirit, even at Kagome's touch. They made him as comfortable as they could, not that it would matter but it made Kagome feel better.

Kagome noticed Sango shivering. All three of them were soaked to the skin. This gave Kagome an idea for how to broach a very uncomfortable topic. "Sango there's a bathhouse beyond the atrium, I think it's connected to some hot springs because the water's still warm…" That was a far as she got, Sango nodded and grabbed her clothes. The downpour made the zigzagging walkway across the large interior garden more of a challenge then it should have been but they managed to make it without getting any more drenched. In the bathhouse the shoji screens that made the walls had seen better days but the ceiling kept the cold rainwater from the warm pools.

They sighed and relaxed into the hot water for a few minutes before Kagome tried to figure out how to ask about Sesshoumaru. "Sango…"

"Kagome…" they both started at the same time, looking at each other with mirrored pensive expressions. "You go first." Sango offered. Kagome shook her head, "No, you. What happened?"

Sango sighed. "Kikyou got the shards, she almost got Inu Yasha, but when she sensed Kirara and I following she tried to kill us." Kagome gasped. "We're okay, Inu Yasha saved us, but he was sealed." She looked up at Kagome, sorrow and confusion written on her features. "Why would he do that? Those arrows could have done worse."

"Because he," Kagome paused, she could feel her anger draining away. "Because that's what he does. He'd rather be hurt then see his friends hurt."

Kagome could see Sango weighing her words, she curled up protectively with her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. "He's going to be like that forever, now isn't he?" She asked softly. "Since you don't have your powers any more to release him."

"Well," Kagome said slowly. "Miroku had a theory about that… getting my powers back." She outlines everything that Miroku had told her, including awkward pauses, and waited with her finger twisting around each other nervously under the water.

"Somehow I am not surprised that letch would know something like that," she growled softly.

"Well, yeah, but Sango, what am I going to do?" she wailed. "I can't just walk up to _him_ and say, 'hey, wanna do it?' I wouldn't even know how to find him."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Sango said. "The power he gave you, at the very least, will provide a connection to him."

"'At the very least?'" Kagome repeated nervously.

Sango nodded. "With mating youkai the continuous exchange of power builds between them allowing for a mixing of both powers," at Kagome's glazed expression she added. "They can use each other's powers and build on them. That's why mated pairs are so dangerous."

"But how will I use it, I'm not even sure that it's there," she protested, but even as she said it she could feel that her words were wrong, she could feel the darkness that had buried itself in her soul.

Sango shrugged, "I don't know, I've never heard of a miko…" tactfully, she let the sentence trail of as Kagome groaned and slouched back against the scalloped side of the pool.

"I really screwed up this time, didn't I?" Kagome asked, half afraid of the answer.

Sango was silent for a long time before she finally answered, her words carefully weighed and measured. "Most people would say 'yes,' but in the time I've come to know you I have learned that most people are mistaken about many things."

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome sighed in relief. She hadn't wanted to admit it but Sango's opinion had really worried her. "That means so much to me."

"Also, if you…" Sango paused, uncomfortably.

"If I what?" Kagome prompted.

"If you can get your powers back, could you release Inu Yasha? He doesn't deserve…" Sango trailed off again. "I know you are mad at him…"

"Of course, I'd release him!" Kagome exclaimed hotly, "Just because he's a jerk and deserves to be sat into next week, doesn't mean I'd just leave him like that."

"Thanks," Sango nodded.

"Sango," Kagome asked, as an idea struck her. "Do you _like_ Inu Yasha?"

"No!" the other girl jerked away sharply. "I just feel responsible for what happened, that's all."

"Okay," Kagome said doubtfully. "If you say so."

"I say so," Sango said firmly as she stood. "I also say I'm going to get dressed and head back before Miroku gets any bright ideas. You coming?"

"No," Kagome said, relaxing into the water. "I think I'll stay here for a while. I have a lot of thinking to do." Sango nodded, dressed in her simple checkered kimono and left with one last wave.

Kagome sighed and turned her attention inwards. She had tried to avoid it, to avoid thinking about The Incident. She frowned; it was becoming more then just an incident, although it was never so trivial. The darkness inside of her hummed in agreement. Startled, she mentally prodded at it. Taking that as an invitation, the darkness expanded, spreading it's warmth through her body, her skin flushing and tingling as her nerves suddenly became hypersensitive. She felt a wave of dizziness as Sesshoumaru's power curled behind her eyes, sliding through her sinuses and across her tongue, enhancing her senses. All of her senses, she could dimly hear Miroku and Sango arguing over the din of the rain. She blinked in surprise and glanced down at herself but there appeared to be no other changes.

"Weird," she said looking down at her hand, fascinated by the whorls on her fingertips that had never seemed so clear before. Not to mention wrinkly, she has spent too much time in the water. She reluctantly pulled herself from the pool, but strangely the air didn't seem as cold as it had before. She could recognize that it _was_ cold, but it was like that knowledge held no significant meaning. "Really, weird."

She shrugged and grabbed her clothes to dress, only to release them with a startled yelp. It felt like her clothes were made from nettles. She cautiously picked up her uniform skirt. It still felt coarse and prickly to the touch. She tried to dress but the constant scrape and scratch of the cloth nearly drove her up the wall, especially the elastic of her panties sawing into her leg. Within moments she had her clothes off and flung away from her, no amount of modesty was worth torture, but she sure wasn't about to go back to the shrine to Sango and Miroku without anything to wear.

She paced the bathhouse, feeling bored and confined. A thought brought her up short and she prodded at the tiny curl of darkness inside her, _are you doing this?_ But it only hummed silently at her, content to twine around her soul. She stared out at the rain debating what to do. She still needed to find Sesshoumaru, even with enhanced senses the rain would make finding him difficult. Now, she felt a stirring in the darkness negating that last thought. She could find him, it assured her, through rain and darkness, even through death, she could find him. That was a frightening thought, but she still found herself stepping out into the downpour. The cold water sent shocks through her as each one struck her heated flesh. She gasped and paused, almost turning back, but overall the feeling was not unpleasant. In fact it was almost arousing as rivulets of the rain water twisted its way down her body, sliding across sensitive skin. The darkness inside of her thrummed contentedly as she set off in the direction she knew Sesshoumaru must be in.

She traveled for what must have been hours. First walking then running through the steady beat of the rain broken by the occasional snap of a wind-whipped branch across her skin. By the time she stopped her body was no less heated then when she started and the small welts and scratches only served to remind her of their last night together, honing her arousal to a sharp need. She looked around the place she had stopped, but there was nothing to see. This patch of forest was no different then every other patch of forest she had seen in her life, but he was here she _knew_ it. She gasped as her head was wrenched back sharply, a clawed hand at the nape of her neck with a fistful of hair. She looked up at cold golden eyes and felt a jolt of desire stab through her body.

"How curious," he said softly, but she heard him clearly over the drumming rain. She waited for him to expand on his statement but he seemed perfectly content to stare down at her, like some strange bug he found.

"What?" she growled at him.

He pressed his face against her neck. His nose just under her ear and breath warm against her skin. She melted at his words. "You came back to this Sesshoumaru."

They stood like that in the pounding rain, Kagome with her back arched back taunt as a bow, Sesshoumaru curled around her with one hand in her hair, the other wrapped around her waist. That realization brought her mind to a shuddering halt; Sesshoumaru was _missing_ an arm. Did he have one last time? Or two? But then would she have noticed if he'd had a tail? She had been a bit distracted at the time between the running and the screaming orgasms. She briefly considered and abandoned the theory that someone was impersonating him. No one was stupid enough to do that, not even Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha… she remembered why she was looking for him in the first place.

"Of course I came back," she said. "You took something of mine, and I need it."

He jerked away from her and pulled back on her hair even harder. "This Sesshoumaru has taken nothing that was not freely given."

"Didn't say you did," she hastened to assure him. The pull on her hair, was doing dreadful and wonderful things to her libido. It hurt, but made her want to drop her knees and have him… She took a deep breath of the cold air and tried to focus. "My bad… my mistake, but I still need it back."

She could _feel_ him thinking about it, claws flexing in her hair, keeping her body arched. Her legs were threatening to give out at any moment if he didn't let her go. Pulled her hard against him, sharp armor and wet silk weave pressing against the length of her body. His breath against her cheek, and a fang traced a line of fire along her ear. "Yes, you have been… bad. This Sesshoumaru has had to wait far too long for your presence, and now you come demanding favors," he growled into her ear. "You, Kagome, have been very… bad

"I'm sorry," She whimpered and locked her knees, but he brought his hand up, sliding his claws in a light caress from her abdomen between her breasts to her collarbone-if the light scrape of his claws before where pleasant now it was ecstasy, a trail of fire igniting where he touched-and her legs folded bringing her crashing to the ground. He followed her down, simultaneously pressing her down into the submissive position and pulling her back against him.

"What are you willing to do, Kagome, to secure this Sesshoumaru's favor?" She blinked in surprise as her distracted brain processed the question. Was he serious, or was he playing? Did he even know the definition of the word "playing"? At this point, did she really care? The answer to that was a resounding 'No.'

"Anything," she gasped out, bracing herself on her forearms she rocked back against him.

"A dangerous offer, priestess," he murmured into her ear, but she didn't care.

"Please," she begged, rocking back again and moaned softly at the feel of his hardened length pressed against her.

"You beg so prettily," he said, brushing his lips against her shoulder. "What lord can refuse?"

She cried out at the absence of his body against hers, but he did not leave her for long and when he returned the silk and armor no longer presented a barrier to the touch of skin to skin. And then, he was inside her. She cried out as her body stretched once again to accommodate him, he hesitated a moment; but when she pressed herself back against him, he snarled and pinned her to the ground with one hand between her shoulder-blades. She cried out as he pounded into her, each thrust sending a stab of pain and pleasure through her. And she needed, she didn't know what she needed, but oh how she _needed_, until she was screaming 'please' with each thrust. He released her shoulder to grab a handful of hair and pull her back while his hips pushed her forward, and if her spine was going to bow back any further she was sure it was going to break. Her arousal was drawing her body tighter and tighter around him, until he reached around one hand cupping her breast tenderly before slashing his claws across her nipple. The sudden pain a cue for release and her whole body throbbed as power and pleasure and pain coursed through her. And then, there was nothing.

Kagome woke up warm and wrapped in silk sheets that felt like heaven against her sensitized skin. She blinked groggily and looked around. She was resting on a futon in plain room but everything about the room from the neatly kept tatami mats to the elegantly painted rice paper on the shoji screens to the sanded and stained timbers across the ceiling screamed money and high-class. She was alone in the room but she could feel his presence, it was so overwhelming that, like before in the woods, she couldn't pinpoint his exact location. She tried lying back down, but she was wide awake now and, worse, she was bored. A second scan of the room revealed nothing more then the first; no clothes and she was still stark naked. She stood up draped the silk sheet around herself, fussing with it until it wasn't too long or dragging behind her. Finally with it wrapped around her midsection like a towel she tied a knot securing, hopefully, the ends at her shoulder. However, nothing could be done about the like of hip and leg that peeked through the edge of the sheet as she walked.

She slid the screen aside and stepped out into a hallway. There was a plaster wall directly in front of her and shoji screens partitioning off other rooms. As the turned around taking in the view of the place around her she came face to face with a youkai. She couldn't tell what kind of youkai he was; of course if it weren't for the sharp tip to the ear or the three blood-red streaks that curved along his cheek she wouldn't have known that he was youkai at all. He was wearing armor like Sesshoumaru's and a blood-red kimono with a white family insignia printed across the haori. He also appeared just as startled to see her as she was to see him.

Never one to forget her manners, she smiled brightly and introduced herself with a small polite bow. If anything his eyes got wider and she could see him breathing deeply, scenting the air. She recognized the look from Inu Yasha, but he only did it when there was trouble around. She sniffed the air lightly, trying not to make it seem like that was what she was doing, but she didn't smell anything odd… not that she would know, enhanced senses or not. So, giving that up as a lost cause, she settled on glaring at the youkai for being rude. He seemed to give himself a shake, almost literally. She could easily envision him as a giant dog shaking his fur into place. He bowed deeply; he bowed deeply several times; he bowed deeply several times while inching past her down the hallway. She was frowning at him when he took the traditional three steps back before turning and breaking into a run down the hallway. Okay, so he didn't run exactly, but he certainly gave a good impression of trying to get away from her as fast as possible without actually running.

"Weird," she muttered under her breath and wandered down the hall in the opposite direction the youkai had gone running down. She eventually found herself at the end of the long hallway that opened into an outdoor walkway. It was still raining but it seemed that it was night; it was certainly dark enough, the misty grey fading to black. She held out her hand and let the water flow across her palm and down her arm before dripping on the wooden slats that made up the floor.

She didn't know how long she stood there when she felt a slight shiver run down her spine; her only warning that he was there when a clawed hand dug into her hair, pulling her head back. "Trying to escape little priestess?"

"And if I was?" she asked and tried not to smile. He was playing again, how cute.

"If you were," he echoed, sliding his fingers under the cloth to cup her breast, the one he has scratched earlier and her body arched into his touch. "You would have to be taught a lesson."

"What lesson?" she panted, knowing that it was what he was expect it. Faster then she could realize what was happening, so fast that she felt her body slam into the wall before her mind processed that he shifted his hold from her hair to just under her jaw and dragged her backwards. Surprisingly, nothing broke, not her bones, not the wall; although there was a small sprinkle of plaster.

"That you are mine, now," he growled and bit her ear.

"I don't _belong_ to anyone," she snapped, she was all for fun and games, but he was starting to sound serious. She struggled and tried to push away. Unfortunately, all struggling seemed to do was encourage him. His hands slid under her thighs, spreading her legs and ohhh, that just wasn't fair. Her hips bucked against him, his warm hard length, and her fingers clenched the silk of his kimono. A few tugs at the cloth and the obi loosened enough for him to spear her to the wall. She cried out and wrapped her legs around him, drawing him in as much as she could, but the angle was awkward. She wasn't the only one to notice. He snarled and shifted, lifting her higher until he could slide easily in and out, and this time she could feel it. Pleasure and power building around them and sparking against her skin, building around her until she thought she would scream. And just as she could feel the storm about to crash, he stepped back, allowing her to fall the floor.

She stared up at him with his kimono wrenched open exposing his engorged penis. She felt a moment of shock that _that_ could even fit, but the empty ache that screamed to be filled attested to the fact that it certainly had. Eventually managing to bring her eyes back to his face, she saw his self-satisfied smirk for only a second before he dragged her to her feet. At least he grabbed her by the arm this time. "You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you, priestess?"

She stumbled after him, for some reason her legs weren't cooperating, as he dragged her down the walkway, notably not the way they had come. He didn't seem to want an answer to the question, or at least didn't pressure her for one, which was good because she didn't know how to answer it. What about this was easy?

The room he was dragging her to wasn't very far, but far enough that she had no idea how to get back to where they started. This room was furnished though she was't exactly sure how to classify the room, part of the room looked like a study with a desk and shelves of books and scrolls, a small table and cushions for guests, there was an alcove with a futon spread out with a screen that could be closed for privacy, and part torture room manacles hung from sturdy beams and she could see some very sharp and nasty things peeking out from half open cabinets and drawers not fully closed. All this was taken in a few seconds as Sesshoumaru dragged her in and threw her to the floor. She landed half on the tatami mats of the office portion which was marginally preferable to the hard wood floor of the rest of the room. She sat up, tucking her legs under her and adjusting the sheet still wrapped around her. She was rather surprised that it was still with her.

Sesshoumaru rummaged around one of the cabinets before finally coming away with a length of chain and a… a collar. She leapt to her feet and backed up a step. "No, way."

"You said, 'anything,'" he reminded her, stepping forward as she stepped back.

"Within reason," she protested, edging her way towards the door.

"This is entirely reasonable," he circled around cutting off her exit route.

"I am not a dog," she snapped. This seemed to give him pause and she took the opportunity to make a break for the door, only to crash to the floor within two steps.

"No," he growled into her ear and she felt the soft leather around her throat. "But you are my bitch all the same, and I don't like my bitch covering herself in my presence."

He stepped back, yanking the sheet from her. The crude knot she tied easily gave way; it was not up to this abuse. And neither was she, she glared at Sesshoumaru and snapped. "Cut it out, Sesshoumaru. This isn't fun anymore."

"Fun?" he cocked his head to the side, looking at her curiously. "This Sesshoumaru is not playing games."

"You were serious?" They stared at each other across a gulf of eons and silently contemplated the shifting world-views that had been so suddenly revealed, Kagome's being coupled with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Uncomfortable with him staring at her so intensely, she reflexively she brought her arms across her chest to cover herself. This was exactly the wrong thing to do. Sesshoumaru snarled and grabbed her wrists, one in each hand claws digging into her wrists. This pain wasn't pleasant at all.

"You are not to cover yourself," he snarled, she could see his eyes starting to bleed red and feel his rage stirring the power of the room.

Kagome stared at him wide eyed; shocked that such a simple act could bring out such anger. She shook her head vigorously, afraid to say anything least the whimper clenched between her teeth escape, but nothing could stop the tears from coursing down her cheeks. That seemed to calm him down. _That was strange_, the thought wandered through the back of her mind. _Tears only ever seemed to upset Inu Yasha._ Sesshoumaru pulled her close and nuzzled against her, making a soft wuffing sound into her hair. When she made no further move he brought one of her hands up to carefully inspect the wounds on her wrist. They were deep puncture wounds, but he had avoided any major arteries so she wasn't likely to bleed to death. She started and pulled away when he licked at the wound, but froze at his soft growl. His mouth was hot on her skin and the light prodding of his tongue at the wound uncomfortable, though not entirely unpleasant.

"We shall consider this as your atonement for this transgression," he informed her. "Do not do it again."

"No," she whispered hoarsely, afraid and aroused at the same time. It was a heady mixture, and not just for her, she could feel Sesshoumaru growing hard once again.

"In regards to your other transgression," He said softly leading her towards the alcove with the futon in it. The he hooked a short chain from her collar to a decorative eye-hook by the head of the futon. The chain was so short that she could not fully stand. She could either sit on the floor or lay on the bed. "You are to remain here until this Sesshoumaru sees fit to release you."

Not sure how to respond to this new development, she just froze there, half bent over with a stunning view of Sesshoumaru's growing erection. She shivered as he ran his claws lightly down her back, fingers cupping her buttock. Her honed skills at dodging Miroku nearly got her strangled, as she leapt away from the touch the chain brought her up short and she fell to the ground. She reached up to grasp at her bruised throat and tried to remember how to breath. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to look at him.

"Rule two," he informed her coldly. "You are not to turn away from this Sesshoumaru's touch. Is that understood?"

She nodded, not really listening, mostly focused on the penis bobbing in front of her nose and trying to stifle a sudden urge to giggle. It didn't take him long to notice where her attention was focused. He growled softly and pulled her against him, her body pressed against his leg and her head against his hip with her face turned so that her nose was buried in the hair-no fur, there was no hair soft enough to feel like feather down- at the base of his groin, and it suddenly wasn't so funny anymore. She breathed deep the smell of him, and she realized why dogs are always sniffing people's crotches, because it smelled so him. Sweat and steel and lust and summer nights where the air was so heavy it could smother you, and it smelled so good she just wanted to breath it in, to roll in it, to taste it. Almost without thought she licked lightly at the base of his shaft. She heard the intake of startled breath.

_Weren't expecting _that, _were you, _she thought smugly, giving him another, more purposeful, kiss. She worked her way towards the tip of his penis with open mouth kisses, savoring the taste of sweat and other fluids from their fierce coupling against the wall, eventually having to bring up her hands to stroke him and hold his straining penis at an easier angle for her mouth. At the tip a drop of white fluid was forming, and the taste exploded on her tongue, dark and bitter, but all she could think of was of how much more she wanted. She took him into her mouth, opening her jaw wide to accommodate his girth, but the feel of his hard length pressing against her teeth and tongue sent shivers of need sliding down to other parts of her body. He buried his hands in her hair, straining to push himself further into her, but she could only take so much. She pulled back and after a few moments of awkward maneuvering they settled on an acceptable positioning with her mouth working the head of his penis while her hands stroked along the shaft. She was lost in him; she loved the taste, the feel, the smell. She could feel the power churning around them again, even as she marveled at his muscles tightening under her hands. His hands twisted in her hair, he rolled his hips forward as the release hit, bitter liquid and dark power flowing into her mouth. She tried to accept it all, but it was too much pouring in her through her, flooding her, until she had to pull away coughing as the white liquid spilled out her lips and dripped down her chin. She had barely wiped her chin when he knelt down and pulled her against him holding her tight, his lips clamped against hers as he kissed her deeply. When he broke away, they were both gasping for breath. "Think I like the taste of my seed in your mouth."

She rested against him, and took the time to prod at the new power that surged through her. It felt warm, and dark... like a warm summer's night. It wasn't hers. She tried to keep the dejection from showing, but couldn't keep herself from slouching a little lower against his chest. He touched a clawed fingertip to her chin and lifted her head gently, his face was smooth and expressionless, but there was a glint of humor in his eyes. "You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?"


	3. Distractions

Distractions

By Oniko

AN: This gets awfully close to non-con towards the end, so if that sort of thing disturbs you, be warned.

... ... ...

Sesshoumaru listened to Jaken go over the day's schedule with only half an ear. Most of his attention was focused on the human girl sleeping peacefully in the small alcove set aside for that purpose. He had not intended to bring Kagome to his home when he sensed her approach, just fuck her and leave her like before, but she intrigued him. It wasn't often that a human survived a demons attentions, if the woman didn't die at her lover's claws the dark energies withered her soul, and fewer still came back for more.

He could sense his dark power sliding just under her fragile skin, healing the damage from their last coupling. This puzzled him; that his power found itself at home in a human woman's body and not just any human woman, a priestess. It molded itself to her needs as though she were a demoness in her own right, and he wanted to know why.

She began to wake, yawning and stretching. He could feel his manhood hardened as he watched her. Her bowed spine arch her back off of the futon and thrust her soft breasts, still speckled with dried blood, into the air. A small smile curved his lips. The wanton bitch teased like a kitsune vixen, and that was the other reason he had decided to bring her with him. The strange human girl could certainly provided for distraction from the tedium of managing the Western Lands.

"Jaken, get out," he growled, stalking towards the girl in his bed. The little kappa squawked disgracefully and ran from the room. He shed his plain juban, that was all he wore this early in the morning, easily and was on her; his claws running through black hair and across fair skin. She gasped and sighed, opening willingly for him. He accepted her invitation and thrust hard into her. She cried out in pain and he could smell the coppery scent of fresh blood. She no longer smelled of innocence, but of blood and lust. So he didn't stop; he continued pounding into her and she cried out with each thrust. Her blunt claws raked down his flanks, pulling at his hips encouraging him. Harder. Faster.

It was over all too soon. He pressed himself into her warm, slick body. He had to be careful, oh so very careful, not to grind her fragile human bones to dust under his hands. And also reigning in the spill of power, it wouldn't due for her to have a reason to leave before he had finished with her.

He remained within her enjoying the warmth of her wrapped around him as his body relaxed in the afterglow. Gradually her quivering beneath him stilled and they lay entwined together in blissful silence. But that wasn't to last either.

"Um… Sesshoumaru?" she asked. He briefly debated growling at the familiar use of his name, but that required more energy then it was worth, so he did nothing. "I've been meaning to ask, when I awoke… was it yesterday? I saw a youkai in the hall. It was the strangest thing, he was afraid of me. Do you know why?"

"Yes," he grunted softly, and idly wondered to himself what _was_ it about sex that made him so damned talkative.

She waited, looking up at him earnestly. It was an expression that did not mesh well with the fact that the girl was naked, in his bed, with him still inside her. She prompted "Well?"

"There was some question as to the wisdom of this one's actions of late," he said coolly. "A demonstration was in order." He smirked remembering the look of fear in the youkai's eyes as he used Kagome's purification powers to utterly destroy the fool that had dared to questioned him. The youki had been stripped from what passed for the demon's soul as the flesh was stripped from bone and the bone crumbled to dust leaving nothing but a small ceremonial knife that had once been used to commit _seppuku_ by a great warrior out-maneuvered politically and brought to ruin so long ago that even Sesshoumaru's mother had long since forgotten his name. The once fine blade was old and brittle and easily snapped under Sesshoumaru's foot.

"A demonstration?" she asked suspiciously. "What kind of demonstration."

"Do not fear," he said turning them to the side and nuzzling close to her, breathing in the scent of sex, sweat and her. "It was adequate."

"Adequate?" She pulled away and poked at him. "What did you do?"

He felt the cold brush of air as his genitals slipped from her warm confines. He grabbed her hands and slammed her down on the futon.

"Do not question me," He snarled.

"I'll do what I- what I damn well, please," she snarled back, stumbling over the curse. He was on the brink of smiling indulgently at her when a poorly placed kick landed her knee closer to his manhood then he would have liked brought a swift end to that threat.

"Enough of this," he snapped, getting up off of the futon and hauling her with him by the short chain dangling from her collar. He had unhooked it during the night for some of the more creative positions but fortunately had the foresight not to remove it entirely. "You must learn to _be still_."

"Fat chance of that," she said, stumbling after him as he dragged her across the room. He could feel a vicious smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. She may tease like a vixen, but she still fought like a bitch.

Reaching their destination, he threw her against the wall with enough force to expel the air from her lungs. Stunned, and preoccupied with re-learning how to breathe, she did not fight him as he swiftly latched the manacles around her wrists and ankles. A gag was produced from one of the drawers and the noisy bitch's silence was assured. He stepped back and examined his handiwork; she hung against a pillar strong enough to withstand the weight and power of youkai much larger and far more dangerous then herself, with her delicate little claws useless and pinned above her head, exposing the long expanse of her toned and vulnerable belly to him, her legs splayed and unable to support her weight. But still, there was something missing.

Struck by inspiration, he turned to his desk and withdrew a _tanto,_ an elegant blade the length of his hand, from one of it drawers. He unsheathed it as he approached Kagome, who had her wide eyes fixed on the blade in his hand.

He could smell fear, real fear without the sweet edge of arousal. He wasn't sure whether he liked that. He traced the curves of her face with the dull back edge of the blade, drawing the tip of the gently against her more sensitive areas. He leaned in close, his cheek sliding against hers as the blade slid down between her legs, and there was that sweet scent he wanted.

"You appear to be in need of another lesson, Kagome," he whispered, his voice sounding huskier then he would have liked. He bit down lightly on her ear as the blade bit deep into the wood. Kagome's startled yelp turned into a soft moan as the hilt of the _tanto_ pressed against the sensitive areas between her legs. "You are to stay here and consider what you have done wrong," he dragged his claws lightly across her stomach, just a little more pressure and her guts would spill out hot and steaming into his hands. "That is, if you can think at all."

... ... ...

Kagome's presence, aside from the tantalizing scent, did provide some measure of entertainment as his morning appointments flitted in and out of his office. Sesshoumaru's dislike of the intricacies of running the estate was a poorly kept secret, and his level of irritation could usually be gauged by what poor fool had been strung up and tortured, but not killed. Even Sesshoumaru knew better then to kill the idiots who ran the estate in his absence without good reason, it required the training and replacement of some other idiot for the position and that lead to whole new levels of irritation when he would much rather be out killing something, preferably Naraku or his idiot brother. So he refrained from killing the help outright, torture and dismemberment where still game though.

He smirked as the next idiot in the long line of idiot stepped into the office to give his seasonal report of the estate. The youkai was human-shaped with only the sharply tipped ears to give away his nature, even his claws were trimmed back. He glanced briefly at Kagome, just enough to see that she wasn't bleeding out so Sesshoumaru must be in a good mood this morning. Then, two steps in, the smell registered, unknown aroused female, and the demon's head snapped back around to stare at the girl, who, by now, was glaring back at him. They remained frozen like that for a few seconds before a warning cough from Jaken shattered the shocked silence and the demon spun around to face his lord, with a slight flush staining his pale skin, a mix of embarrassment and desire. Youkai where by nature physical and sensual beings, but there were still limits to what was publicly acceptable behavior, and Sesshoumaru was treading very close to that line. The demon gave his report, an assessment of the collection of rents from the lands that Sesshoumaru owned and had granted to one retainer or another; or rather his father had granted Sesshoumaru just permitted the allotment to remain. The demon came to the conclusion quickly, with almost unheard of haste, before making his escape from the room the reeked of sex and blood and power.

It was a long morning, though much got done with surprising speed. The youkai of his household had grown too accustomed to seeing their colleagues strung up and bleeding for the slightest inconvenience, this new change in behavior set everyone on edge. They were unsure how to act or react, other then the already realized conclusion that criticism was not well received. Of course, _that_ should have been obvious; criticism had not been received well before. Sesshoumaru realized that he had grown too complacent, too predictable. Otherwise the fool would not have dared voice his complaint at all, much less actually within Sesshoumaru's presence. It was good, then that he had given into the whim to bring the girl, not only did she provide distraction from the tedium but her presence shook up the household and weeded out the weak from the tolerable.

The last of the day's petitioners were harried out by mid-afternoon, and he had a few hours before the scheduled formal dinner with some of his father's old allies, foolish old youkai who played at being great Lords. He could barely suffer their presence, but like the Tenseiga and the estate itself, they were a piece of his father's legacy that he could not lightly set aside. But there was still time, which was good because the girl's mewling cries, even muffled by the gag, were getting to be too difficult to ignore. As he drew near he could sense why the last couple of youkai had skirted wide around the chained woman. Her soul had already been drained of its natural power and, though he had granted her some of his youki it wasn't of the type or amount that she was accustomed to. The arousal in its natural place stirred the power to prepare it for release, but for her here and now there was not enough power so it only fueled an aching need for what was missing. He could feel her need tugging at him, pulling him closer. Such an odd sensation, he had never heard of it before, of course he never heard of any who would so readily release all of her natural power into the hands of another, not on the first night and not without assurance of return in kind.

"Well Kagome, have you learned your lesson?" He brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek and released the gag. Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth where the leather from the gag had cut into the soft flesh. He leaned down to lap at the small cut, the light touch causing her to writhe and whimper. "What was that? Speak up, girl."

"Please," she moaned, the 's' hissing out from between clenched teeth.

"Please, what?" he asked softly as his hand trailed down her body to rest on the hilt of the blade that rested at the juncture of her thighs.

"I don't-" her words were cut off with a gasp, as he pulled the _tanto_ free of the wood with a single sharp pull. He brought the blade up to inspect it. The silk cord wrapped around the smooth hardwood of the hilt had been steeped in her scent, and would probably remain so centuries after the girl herself was dead and dust. But that was a matter to be contemplated later; he tossed the blade aside and turned his attention to Kagome. Her head was tilted to the side, eyes wide and unfocused, and her body trembled, with the taste of her blood fresh in his mouth she made too tempting a picture. And he had never been known for denying himself any pleasure of power or flesh.

He knelt down before her, hands and mouth leaving burning trail on soft flesh in his wake. The manacles on her ankles were swiftly removed allowing for him to lift her hips and lap gently at her slick folds. Her reaction was immediate and violent, screaming and twisting she bucked and kicked knocking him off balance and sending him to the floor before he managed to regain control of her and pin her back against the wall. It was several long moments of holding her struggling form still before her sobs formed into intelligible words. "Stop, please… it's too much. I need… I need… please, stop."

He paused, confused. She was asking him to stop, though she was in no position to ask anything, but her body arching beneath his weight was begging just the opposite. And still he could feel the hollow remnant of her soul sliding across his skin, sinking through him, seeking that cool well of power that was once hers. He slapped her, hard, across the face, the stunning blow breaking the searching contact that had almost attained its goal. Grabbing a hold or her head with a fistful of hair he pulled her up to look at him. "Is that what you want girl, power?" he growled softly. "Then you will take mine."

This time when he lifted her hips to plunge inside her there was no consideration for pleasure either her or his own, just the release of his power that he had been keeping tightly reigned since she first appeared to him in the rain. His power ripped through her soul wave after wave, he was barely cognizant of her screams of agony or her legs tightening around his hips in an attempt to ride out the violent storm.

It was only later, after the brutal passion has passed leaving him weak and trembling and the chains were the only thing holding up Kagome's limp form, that he realized he might have made a mistake.


End file.
